1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to behavior modification reinforcement devices and more particularly pertains to a new behavior modification reinforcement bracelet for providing mildly painful stimuli to a user when the user thinks about or performs a behavior that the user wishes to change.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of behavior modification reinforcement devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, behavior modification reinforcement devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,697 by Fisher; U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,163 by Symmes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,220 by Sucher; U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,728 by Giarratano; U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,173 by Galves; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,177 by Mennie et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new behavior modification reinforcement bracelet. The inventive device includes an elastic annular band with opposite inwards and outwards faces, and a pair of side edges. A plurality of stimuli regions are provided on the band. Each of the stimuli regions has a plurality of nubs extending in a radially inwards direction from the inwards face of the band.
In these respects, the behavior modification reinforcement bracelet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing mildly painful stimuli to a user when the user thinks about or performs a behavior that the user wishes to change.